mysimsfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Patrick (MySims Kingdom)
Patrick is in MySims Kingdom as Slim's friend. He loves food and even has his own fruit plants. Profile Patrick was just sailing in his old boat when he found a dark cold island that seemed to suit his tastes.(well, at least it used to) Now, his good friends Slim & Will are here to keep him company while everything lasts. Tasks Fruit Needs Water Objective: Water Patrick's fruit plants. Travelogue Says Before Initializing Task: Seems like Patrick is upset. Talk to him. Initializing Task Dialogue From Patrick: Hey, sport. I wanted to give some fruit to Slim, but my plants are all dried up. Think you can help water them? Travelogue Says While Doing Task: Water Patrick's fruit plants so he can give some fruit to Slim. Patrick Says While Doing Task: The pump's already here sport. Just place pipes connecting to the plants here. Patrick Says When Task Is Finished: Thanks sport! You're really good with this mechanical stuff. Travelogue Says When Task Is Complete: You gave water to Patrick's plants. Additional Quests International House Of Bacon Objective: Decorate the exterior of Patrick's house with 20 Structure, 15 paints, and 10 Nature. Travelogue Says Before Initializing Task: Patrick needs your help again. Go talk to him. Initializing Task Dialogue From Patrick: Hey, sport. My house just doesn't seem like the ripest pumpkin in the patch these days. Think you can give it a true upgrade? Travelogue Says While Doing Task: Patrick wants an upgrade. Maybe you can make him better by giving him one. Patrick Says When Task Is Finished: Awesome sport! Sims are gonna totally know I'm all about the bacon when they see this. Travelogue Says When Task Is Complete: Patrick is pleased with his new upgrade. International House Of Bacon: The Kitchen Objective: Decorate the inside of Patrick's house with 22 Domestic, 15 Food, 10 Fun, and 10 paints. Travelogue Says Before Initializing Task: Patrick needs your help again. Initializing Task Dialogue From Patrick: So sport, I love the outside of my house so much, do you think you can make the inside just as delicious? Travelogue Says While Doing Task: Patrick wants you to make the inside of his house just as good as the outside. Patrick Says When Task Is Finished: Alright sport, I'm getting hungry just looking at this. Travelogue Says When Task Is Complete: Patrick is even more pleased now that the inside of his house is ready for eating breakfast, lunch, and dinner in. After Storyline/Schedule Morning What Patrick Says: Morning sport! Slim sure is good at panning for gold isn't he? Area Patrick is in: Outside Slim's cottage. Noon What Patrick Says: You know, I can buy my fruit at the store for half the price of buying the supplies for growing the actual plants. Haha! Area Patrick is in: Outside his house. Afternoon What Patrick Says: Now that I think of it sport, even though I don't have a blender, Slim can probably make one using the gemstones found in the ground. Area Patrick is in: Inside his house. Evening What Patrick Says: This Will guy is really nice. I guess Slim was telling the truth after all, sport! Area Patrick is in: Inside Slim's cottage. Night What Patrick Says: Zzzzz....homegrown bacon.... Area Patrick is in: Inside his house. (sleeps if any chairs/couches/beds are available but just yawns if none)}} Category:Character Tabs